


Various Flower (Frisk) POVs

by GoldenSorrow



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowerfell, F/M, Female Frisk, POV Frisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSorrow/pseuds/GoldenSorrow
Summary: Basically little drabbles I end up typing whenever I'm bored. I have a few coming in right now, expect more later on whenever I have the time. Lemme know if you like them! I tend to not have a lot of adornment in my writing capabilities .w.;;





	1. The Same Yet Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flower (The one speaking) is NOT from the same timeline as Fell is and vise versa. Flower's own timeline collapsed and as of recently they are more or less in a sort of 'haven' for the time being. They are not one another's original 'partners.' Please keep this in mind.

You’d think it’d be easy, forgetting about someone that’s practically the same as the one you’ve now only met. It’s not. It’s horrible and it haunts you every night to the point where you tend to question yourself. You ask yourself; did you make the right choice? Was there something, anything, that you could have done to help them? Were they scared? Heh.. I know he was. I knew him better than anyone else did, just as much as I do now. Nothing’s changed, it seems, even though it has so much.. One tends to think that they’ll move on, find ignorance in the bliss of life and maybe forget about what’s occurred in the past. Forget about the dumb choices one made, about the wrong paths one took, and just let it all fade behind them like darkness into light.

Let me tell you this, person to person, you can’t. You physically cannot forget what you’ve may or may not seen, what you’ve may or may not heard. You can’t erase those things from your mind even if you will and pray it to be such. It stays with you, endlessly. It haunts you, it ruins you. It.. It causes you to do things you will only regret later on in life. I lost him because I was foolish. I was an idiot and I listened to him, I ran. And in doing so, he likely died alone. Even if I escaped, he would have still worried for my sake. Was I doing alright? Was I well? Had I made it out? He had no clue what was to happen to me, and yet he put himself before me. Perhaps it was the blindness of the battle and incoming promise of death that blinded my already useless eyes, but I regret that choice.

I could have at least died with him. Gave some sort of comfort as I always had whenever there was a sort of dark cloud over us both. I could have done something, literally anything, to ease him.. Somehow. Now, the one I’m with, he’d go against anything I’d ever say about myself. He’s the same, and yet he’s not. I had no idea that I’d be saved, that I’d meet another of him, or that I’d even live to this day. I assumed the worst. And.. perhaps.. I wanted it. I wanted to meet him, I wanted to make sure I was there to lead him.. Anything. Anything at all. Even if I were to give up my own life to ease his, I would have done it.

Now I’m sitting here, wondering what to do next. What I’ll need to do to get rid of all these thoughts. You think they’re the monsters? You haven’t seen or heard what occurs within my own head. Even that fish woman doesn’t compare to what I normally need to shove from my train of thought. While I do appreciate everything, and the fact that I’ve made it so much farther than many of myself have, I still hate that exact fact. I wasn’t supposed to live. I’m not supposed to be here. I’m supposed to be dead, just as he is now. I’m not supposed to be drawing in air that isn’t meant for me in the first place, I’m supposed to be in a grave, just as his is. He was supposed to make it, not me.

 

I’m not supposed to be here.

 

But I am.

I’m here, alive, and remotely well. I’m able to somewhat push back my darkness because I have the will to make sure he doesn’t die just as the other had. I may not be the best at fighting, but the least I can do is what I did before, what she did before. She made him feel better, eased his worries, just as I had with my own. She made sure that things would end up alright, even though they obviously weren’t going to be. She remained strong throughout it all, just for him.

So that’s what I’m going to do. I’m going to make sure I stay as strong as I can, in my own way, not just for either of them. But for her, too. I owe it to her as well as to why I’m not alone today. Even if I was saved and brought here, if he wasn’t here, I would have been useless. I would have been dead, just as he would be. We wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for one another, today and in the past. Even if we’re not our own, we still have something to live for. I don’t know if he would have survived, but I know I wouldn’t have. I wouldn’t be who I am now. 

I would be dead. 

It gets me constantly, it haunts me constantly. I’m never really able to deal with it for long so I’ll always find my way back to him. To the new one I met. It sounds odd, yes, but he’s still the one I knew before. He went through what my other did, had the same experiences and the same feelings within himself whenever things occurred. I know it’s rather wrong, and believe me I tend to feel like I’m betraying the one I knew, but when push comes to shove, I usually fall. I’m not a fighter, I’m not supposed to fight, I’m supposed to heal. That’s what he needs. He needs healing, just as the one I knew did. I may not know a lot, but I know that there’s something I can do. I won’t be useless, I can make up for what I did. I can.. Fix things. I can do something, anything, to help him, unlike what I had done before.

I can redeem myself for what wrongs I’ve done in the past.

Now, if he reads this, he’ll think differently. He doesn’t see what’s within, but what’s outside. He doesn’t know what I deal with in my mind, and really I don’t think I want him to. I don’t want him to know what goes on and why I collapse at times just to cry. I don’t want him to figure out that while I hid within his room for those two weeks, that I was planning to kill myself. He doesn’t need to know, he doesn’t deserve it. He’s been through enough. I feel if I told him what went on, he’d get even more afraid. He’d be so worried. I don’t want that. I don’t deserve that. I can do it alone, just as I have for all this time. But, if he does read this, I’d ask him to be quiet about it. Never tell me, but at least he’d now know what goes on within my mind.

I may be named Flower. I may have a personality of one at times, smiling and being bright for others. But.. sometimes flowers grow tired of being within the sunlight, showing their smiles for everyone that walks by. Sometimes, flowers really just want to wilt and close in on themselves. They don’t want to smile, they want to cry. They want to cry and scream just so that the entire world could then understand that they’re not as strong as they seem to be. Flowers sometimes want others to know how bad it hurts, but they can’t speak, so they sit there and allow the world to pass them by. They can’t tell others what they feel, so they smile. They do the only thing they know how to do. They smile.

It’s all they know.

Do you not do what you know, because it’s instinct?

Do we not cry when we’re sad?

Do we not take a shower, when one feels like they’re covered in grime?

The Flower smiles because it’s all they know. 

Just as everyone knows to pass by without a second thought.

No one knows that the flower is hurting. That when they don’t look they wilt and hide their face to never show them crying. They hide beneath the white snow to slowly regret what they have done. The choices they made end up making their smiles not so bright, the petals wilt, and eventually they have only two choices. Will they come back next spring, or refuse to grow to smile again? Do they dare show their face now that the world knows it isn’t as true as they thought? They do. While many may have resorted to wilting within the ground, there’s just as many who decide to come back when the world is new. To start new. To show the new them.

I’m not there yet. I’m far from that point. I know it might come just as it might not, but what I know for sure, is I won’t be alone. While it all haunts me to no end, I know that he is the same way. Things haunt everyone because everyone has messed up and made mistakes in their lives. Everyone has. It’s not just humans that do it, monsters do too. I know this because the one I care for the most is a monster. But I never use that term. Monsters are evil, wicked things told in stories to scare little kids during the night. He’s not evil, nor is he wicked. Sure, he might have a bit of a mouth to him but.. He’s no monster. I know this for a fact.

While there are monsters in this world, many who are assumed to be such really aren’t. I don’t think he is, I don’t think his brother is.. There’s a reason behind how they all act, they just want to find that reason just as the humans do. Neither of us can understand what they understand, just as they cannot understand us. He’s not the one I knew, just as I am not her. I will never be her, just as he will never be the one I knew.

It’s all different.. And yet all the same.

And it’s for him, that I will return each spring.


	2. An Odd Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another drabble. This one was much more recent and has to do with a few rps as of late.
> 
> Feel free to tell me tips too! Like I said I don't tend to find favor in my writings. xD;

Now.. I’ve never been one for affection.. Surprising coming from me, right?.. Sure, I enjoy it. I enjoy cuddling and perhaps just laying with one another time and time again.. And I may act like I crave some sort of knowing, silent or not, of him being there but.. In reality I tend not to care much for it.. At least I never did in the first place. I wasn’t keen on doing anything other than perhaps holding hands.. And even then it was just me holding onto the end of his sleeve and nothing more.. It.. progressed.. Slowly. It wasn’t anything big at first.. Yeah I liked him, enjoyed his company and maybe wanted something else out of it all but.. It was only because I felt that he needed me because we both lost our ‘partners’.. There was common ground between us and maybe.. I was scared. No.. I know I was scared. I had been left in the darkness, quite literally at the time, and knew nothing else other than him. Or.. the one I used to know. He was all I knew, so naturally I was drawn to him for comfort or the like.. After all I wasn’t able to survive on my own as I am now, at least to an extent. 

Now though?.. Now it’s.. Different. It’s odd and it’s a feeling I didn’t quite feel as strongly towards the one I knew as I do with him now.. Perhaps it’s because I tried to drown those feelings out because.. Well.. I was going to die at the end anyway, there was no point right? Now.. Now I’m alive.. I’m alive and I’m able to make my own choices and have little to no need to drown out my worries and feelings with the worries of dying later on.. 

Finding this out though and.. Letting it all go.. It caused something else to arise. It caused me to realize that despite how I wish it not to because I’d only get in the way.. I’ve ended up falling for an unlikely character. 

Perhaps he loved her, the one he previously knew, and just maybe he portrayed those feelings onto me for the time being in her place. After all, she didn’t make it like I had. Who was I to deny or tell him no? Kindness is all we have at times, a valuable asset in a world that lacks any sort of notion of it. Either way, it’s.. Odd. A very, very odd feeling that I don’t understand, just as much as he probably doesn’t. It’s why I end up flustered when he becomes affectionate. I know nothing more than giddy happiness, and even then it’s forced at most times. He never realizes this or.. At least he portrays nothing to show he does.. He likely thinks I’m used to the concept of loving someone but.. I’m just as foreign to it as he seems to be.. At least, the true love concept of it. I have no doubt he’s likely done.. Other things to other women in his spare time on the surface..

And yet, I don’t feel jealous.. There’s a difference with how he talks to other girls compared to how he speaks to me.. His voice is more soft and perhaps genuine.. It’s.. Entirely different.. Odd.. Unknown..

I’ve yet to figure it all out myself, but it seems that we’re both at a loss here.. Both of us are blindly stumbling along trying to step into one another’s footprints in the hopes we can follow suit in the other’s life.. I don’t think we’ll end up breaking anytime soon but.. 

The feeling I get around him is an odd feeling..

A very… Odd Feeling..

..But I suppose I enjoy it..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just more drabble, nothing to see here >n>


	3. Some Pasts Are Meant to be Held Onto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another drabble, recent as well. I doubt anyone's honestly going to read any of these but hey, might as well try right?

He’s a monster they’d say. No good. Not meant for a girl such as herself. He’d kill you they said. Warned her of the shark-like teeth he seemed to posses in that jaw of his. However, she didn’t care for all the words of ill manner towards him. She stood up for him every time despite her soft tone of voice that seemed nearly broken. They’d think he made her keep quiet about what was really going on, demand that she leave him, to which she’d finally snap back and tell them they were wrong. That he wasn’t like that, not around her. Sure he had a very odd and not-very-good vibe that radiated not only from how he dressed, but from his being and how he spoke and swore, but unlike others she didn’t see that part of him. In fact, other than a few smudges of color as of late, she couldn’t see anything. ‘The blind see more than those with sight’ many say, and they’re right. That saying alone is perhaps one thing they’re right about. She doesn’t see the sharp teeth that look like they’re made for tearing right into her body with no remorse, nor does she see anything bad about him or how he acts. She doesn’t see him as a monster, never refers to him by that term. He’s not bad in her eyes, no matter where he came from. He’s just misunderstood, confused, and all in all trying to fix himself. She doesn’t need nor want a perfect man or someone to ‘treat her right’ because he does that in his own way. He may not be the most affectionate type in her book, but that’s what makes it worth all the while when he does end up showing affection. It’s never more than perhaps some comforting gestures, but that’s also what causes her heart to end up beating faster whenever it occurs. It’s perhaps better explained in a sort of rewarding system, like giving a dog a treat for good behavior. Eventually it’ll prompt the dog into repeating said behavior just to get the reward. In that wording, the small and perhaps not noticed gestures of affection are what cause her to end up into a stuttering mess. 

This girl isn’t the best with words and neither is he, but that barrier doesn’t stop either of them from knowing exactly how the other feels. They’ve only said those three choice words perhaps once or twice amongst them both, but the words are sacred as one can possibly get. Those words are meant for times of hardship, said when the other is upset and perhaps needs reminding that there’s someone, right in front of them, that would die protecting them. Otherwise it doesn’t need to be said, because they both know. She knows he loves her because he puts up with her breakdowns and attempts to fix himself for her. He knows that she loves him because she puts up with his sometimes hurtful mannerisms in the promise he would attempt to better himself. He doesn’t know how to act ‘correctly’ at times, yet he still tries just for her sake. That alone is what the girl feels true love is. Not the continuous use of those three words, but the promise that no matter how hard things get, they’ll remain by one another until the end. That is why, despite what others say, she will always believe “Even the worst person can change.”

Always be kind, she said in the past. Even though she may not say it much today, it’s clear that she still lives by these words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions and/or comments are welcome and I'd be more than happy to answer! Keep in mind that a majority of the drabbles have to do with rps and might not make sense when read by a third party. I apologize for that but I hope you enjoy reading!


	4. Love is Love Regardless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mafiatale AU with Flower.
> 
> Kinda like.. MafiaFlower?
> 
> FlowerMafia?
> 
> Pff.. No idea.. 
> 
> This 'Flower' is called 'Vix'
> 
> Instead of buttercups she has Foxgloves on her face. Thanks for reading~!

It had gone on for a while, the whole ‘touch and go’ sort of thing between her and the one she loved so much. Sure there were some bad things between the two and really many would state that he wasn’t any good for her, while others would tell him the same thing. It never worked, however, telling them that the relationship they had was nothing but bruises and bitemarks along one another’s skin and existence. Neither of them really cared nor did they expect to have that sort of odd feeling of affection either. It wasn’t visible in anything other than the muttered words behind closed doors or perhaps the rare happening that she would stick near his side, other than that they were nothing to one another, at least in public. There were many ‘choices’ of what may occur when it was only the two of them though half the time it simply ended with them relaxed on the couch if nothing else. If shit had occurred earlier that day and they were still both in a bitter mood, a few hits would be exchanged as well. Despite being human, and him monster, it never ended with either at risk. Then again, neither of them cared for their well being either. She had told him numerous times, first meeting and now, that she cared not for her existence as many might have with themselves. If she ended up dying, she would. If not then she’d proceed to make profit off another day’s work. She worked for herself and her alone. One could easily say her main sin was greed, and being possessive over it just as much as collecting it. However, her virtue was that despite this overwhelming greed, she was rather understanding and perhaps showed a bit more determination that many of her counterparts. Either way the two weren’t exactly a couple, nor were they acquaintances. Both had seen what their so called ‘partner’ had to offer in the bedroom. For her, there was never a time she’d not escape without a sort of injury or ‘claim’ to her form. Thankfully it was hidden half the time beneath her clothing or the like, so she didn’t have to worry about having others being worried for it all. 

However, he didn’t have any sort of problem yanking at the toxic, violet flowers along the sides of her temples if she got out of order. It was never more than perhaps one or two, three at most, but other than that it was more the whole soul magic or something of the sort that wouldn’t have a lasting effect on her body. He wasn’t human nor was he from the world that she had originated from. One could say she perhaps caused his formation, after all she was a thief as much as she was a woman one could pay to rid of another’s enemies. Most of her targets had been men, perhaps a few women with choice preferences, but back then he was the first of his kind that she had been told to kill. It wasn’t difficult, like any other male he was led more by the urge to repopulate and soil another’s life than to earn the right himself. She, however, made a mistake and miscalculated the amount of poison within the glass of toxic, mind-fogging wine. In doing so, she was unfortunately met later on with the same, yet different, being. Push came to shove, things happened and weapons were thrown and shot, yet they both somehow ended up like this. There was affection between them, they weren’t without it, but as noted it isn’t exactly healthy affection. However, neither care nor do they mind it. The world isn’t a kind place and neither are they. That’s just how they exist and always will, hardened by the world and whatever is flung at them. She’d rather stick by his side by this point and he doesn’t mind her presence in turn. Healthy or not, love is a strange thing, but these two have it regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Flower (The one speaking) is NOT from the same timeline as Fell is and vise versa. Flower's own timeline collapsed and as of recently they are more or less in a sort of 'haven' for the time being. They are not one another's original 'partners.' Please keep this in mind.


End file.
